Lost In Darkness
by Sorasavenge
Summary: The days of the life of the emo boy named Virgil. He is supposedly going through life.. As you read you will have some moments related to your life...Read at a risk.
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Darkness

My name is Virgil. I'm 15. I'm in a dark sleep…I see nothing in my dreams nothing but the figure of this girl…. I see her in my dreams every day. I don't know why, but she makes me feel safe while I'm asleep…. She feels special to me.

_**Day 1  
**_

I awakened to the sound of my dad opening the patio door.

I can smell the smoke from my bedroom… I can hear my parents yelling.

I can hear my soft feelings mourn and cry as I look down at my wrists.

I hated to wake up. I hated when it was the weekends. I hated getting out of bed, looking forward to the beatings I got every day.

"Virgil!" My mother called.

I moaned. I did not want to awake from the dream.

"Virgil, wake the hell up!" my mother called me again

I still resisted…

My father came barging into the room.

I quickly rose awake as he shouted at me.

"What are you doing!" My father screamed.

"I'm just really tire—"

My father slammed his knee into my gut and I gasped for air

"Get up u piece of trash!" he slapped my face

"S-Sorry… sir." I said as I stood up from my bed.

I opened my drawer and pulled out a band tee shirt.

"Why do you always wear all that dark crap?" My father commented.

I just walked past him and sighed grabbing for skinny jeans from my closet putting them on.

"Go see what your mother wants" My father ordered

"Ok." I agreed.

I walked out of my room to see the sunlight of the foggy window and snow falling, shining from the kitchen window . It's winter I said to myself.

"Virgil" my mother said for the last time

"yea?" I replied walking to the cabinet to get a glass and pour the water from the sink.

My parents we're really rich, but really cheap. I guess how the world is these days.

"can you go the store and buy me my pills?" My mother said.

"Sure I guess." I walked into her room to see her pulling out money just enough for her pills.

"Go get them and come straight home" My mother ordered.

"yes mom." I said lazily

"yes ma'am." My mother corrected me.

"yes ma'am" I said repeating her

I walked out the back door to feel snow falling and the winter breeze run through me. I felt chills as I saw the girls face in my mind. I walked back inside to get on my jacket and walked back out putting on my hoodie heading into the street. I walked ignoring everyone walking around me. I heard people swearing as they swerved around me walking in the street. I soon arrived at the store. I walked inside down the aisles trying to find the pharmacy section. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to find this strange man staring at me. He seemed suspicious as I walked in the store. I payed no attention though. I kept walking to find the pharmacy section. As I was next in line, the man was standing behind me. I felt stunned to look at him. He kept mumbling to himself. I was now 1st in line.

"how may I help you?" the pharmacist said.

I read her name tag and studied her. She was wearing her uniform had brown long hair, and looked 5'7 she seemed very young.

"yes, um Melissa I'm here for a pickup for my mother." I stated

The pharmacist was flattered.

"Well, may I have her name?" The pharmacist asked

"Joann Garcia" I said to her

"ok" She typed that into her computer.

I could sense the man was becoming impatient.

"She is here to pick up oxycontin 40?" The pharmacist questioned

"I believe so" I said

"ok." The pharmacist said. "that will be $24.50"

I gave her $25

She handed me back the change and a receipt.

"I must say this is 5th most deadly pain drug." She warned. "only 40 mg per pill, no more.

"Alright" I said.

I walked out of the line and out of the store. I walked down the streets to hear gunshots firing from the store. I panicked. I ran back to the store. This woman was screaming. She came out of the store. I looked at her closely. I gasped as I saw the gun to her head. I sneaked closer to get a better look. I came close enough to see her name tag. It was Melissa! I ran as fast as I could running past old men and children hung in suspense. I ran faster and faster feeling a burning pain in my legs. I ran up to the man with the gun and punched him in the face knocking him down gunshots fired as one landed into an innocent child's waist. I ran to the child.

"Are you alright!" I seemed concerned.

"N-no…." her voice trailed off.

"Ok, I will get you somewhere safe. Stay calm!" I ordered.

The girl moaned

I looked back at the man as I rushed the girl to find an ambulance. He started bleeding out his mouth. I studied him. It was that same man from the store that was watching me. I put the girl on the grass. Melissa ran up and hugged me as she knew I saved her. I didn't feel any accomplishment. The cops came, and arrested the man. The girl was rushed to the hospital.

Melissa stood next to me smiling. It was silent, but soon enough she broke the silence.

"You really saved me." She said

"don't worry about it.." I replied

"No. Without you I would be dead." She praised me

"I guess" I said agreeing with her

She stared at me

"Virgil….." She said my name.

I was stunned.

"how do you know my name…?" I asked

"You signed your signature on the receipt remember?" She said

"oh yeah, haha" I joked

I looked at the sky. It was becoming dark

"I have to go" I said

"don't go" she begged

"No I really have to leave" I demanded "My dad…he'll"

"He'll what?" She said

She looked at my arms. They had cuts. I rolled down my sleeve. She began to cry silently. I felt sad. I walked home leaving her alone.

All I could do on the way home was think of her and that girl from my dreams. My mind became cluttered. I froze. My eyes rolled back. My temperature rised. I became like a puppet as I fell down passing out like one…..

_**I am floating…Slowly….Deeply…..peacefully….I am safe. **_


	2. Lost in Darkness Day 2 chapter 2

_**Day**____**2**_

_I was still asleep as I watched my soul drift through my mind as the girl did to… My dreams were bizarre. Could they be of the future? I shook inside feeling coldness. I tried waking myself up. I felt stunned. I saw the girl…She floated past…Straight dark hair...Shiny brown gleaming eyes…She was whispering something..something I could not make out…But at that instant, I rose from my deep sleep._

I was in my bed. I was home, it was quiet. I slowly rose as I read the clock 10:54 am. It was Sunday 12/19/10. My school winter break was starting Wednesday…Winter break for most kids was fun and Christmas. For me… it was beatings and nothing but spending time in my room listening to my Ipod. Today I was alone. I wondered why. I noticed I was still in my same clothes. I wondered if yesterday was all a dream… I wonder if I really met a pharmacist girl named Melissa. I walked out of my room downstairs and looked outside. Neither of my parent's cars were home, plus it was Sunday so my parents weren't at work. I noticed $10 dollars on the kitchen counter and a note from my Dad. The note read:

_Hey you little shit, haha ! Well, me and your mother are out for a night gambling and at the bar. So make yourself whatever you want to eat, or just order food. I left $10 dollars for you, so enjoy. We wont be home until 2 am tonight. Don't get yourself in trouble and don't be a little kid like you are… It is 9:00 and we are leaving. So have a good day boy._

_-Dad_

Hm, I thought. I have the whole day for myself, plus $10. That's a first. I had Melissa's number, so I decided to call her. She was off of work. So I decided we could hangout. I dialed her number, it rang and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey, its me.." I replied

"Oh, Hey Virgil" she sounded happy to hear my voice

"Hiya" I said sounding like an idiot.

"What's up?" she asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked

"Sure!" She said delighted.

"Haha OK." I said

"Pick me up at 12:00" She demanded

"alright" I agreed

"Sounds great" She said "Well bye!"

"bye" I said back

I hung up the phone, and I took a shower. By the time I got out of the shower it was 11:20. I got dressed into black skinny jeans my Devil Wears Prada shirt, and my Jack Skellington jacket. I dried my hair and combed it until it was the way I wanted it. 11:35 the clock read.

I started heading over to Melissa's house.

I walked down the sidewalk for once, enjoying life. The sun was shining the snow was soft, I felt one at the world. I arrived at Melissa's house. "139" the house number read. I walked up the drive way to her door step. She suddenly walked out like she was waiting for me.

She was dressed in black jeans, her hair was straightened, she had a Blood On The Dance floor shirt on and wearing converse with a jacket on that matched her outfit. I was amazed at how she dressed, she looked amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

She said the first thing

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I replied

"You ready?"She asked

"Yes I am" I answered

We walked out and down the sidewalk. We walked a few feet before she said

"Where do you wanna go? She asked?

"Wherever you do" I answered

"Hm… Wanna go to the beach?" she asked

"but I don't have a bathing suit or anything" I said

"It doesn't matter, we can just walk there and go to the amusement park" she said

"hmm… Ok" I said "It's your choice"

We walked to the beach half a mile away. We walked down the boardwalk admiring the waves and the people. People stared at us, but we didn't care. She soon got a glance at the amusement park. She ran to it.

"Hurry Virgil" she yelled

"Haha ok" I laughed

I ran after her. We soon got to the amusement park. She gave tickets to get on the rides. I hesitated wanting her to keep them for herself, but she just put them right in my palm. She ran to the first rollercoaster, and she got in line. Only a few people ahead of us. She started a conversation.

"Do you like roller coasters" she asked

"I don't know" I replied " I never been on one" I said confessing

"what!" She yelled

Everyone looked. She was embarrassed. I laughed at her mistake.

"Hey…" She said and she poked me.

"Haha I'm sorry" I commented

"Well anyways" She said "your gonna have a great time" She said determined.

"I hope so" I said back

I wasn't afraid of the roller coaster, as long as she had a good time. We got on the roller coaster and pulled down the safety thing. She looked at me and smiled big. I smiled back

"You ready?" she asked

"sure" I said

"Sure?" She asked "You have to be like HELL YEAH !" she said

I laughed as hard as I could, and the rollercoaster started… My feet dangled, as did hers. The rollercoaster picked up speed as she screamed. It swerved and turned sharply and turned us upside down. It soon came to a stop as it had ended. The bars lifted as we stood up. I felt dizzy. She giggled a little, as a almost triped.

"Did you have fun?" she asked

"yeah I guess" I replied

"It didn't seem like you were having fun" she teased.

"Well it seemed like you were" I teased back

"Don't worry" she said

She headed over to the Ferris Wheel. I followed her. We were first in line and she got onto the cart. The ride soon started. It went around as we were at the topped the sun shined at us. She smiled as she looked down. I was sitting next to her. It went around again. As it went around I looked at her and she looked back and smiled. We soon both entwined each others hands and she laid her head on my shoulder. I felt safe with the world. I felt happy. We were both like different people.

The ride soon ended, and we both got off. I checked my phone and the time was 4:30. The time went by fast. She wanted to leave the amusement park and go to the store to buy food.

We walked back to the grocery store, and she went to grab bread, turkey, ham, cheese, chips and tea. I bought the food with my $10 and we walked to the park. She wanted to make her sandwiches there. I didn't hesitate. The time now read 5:15.

We made our sandwiches at the park and drank iced tea. She broke the silence.

"I had a great time today" she said

"Me too" I said

"want to know the best part" She said?

"what is that?" I asked

"Spending time with you" She said smiling

I felt flushed, but did not want to show it.

After we were done, she wanted me to walk her home. I did. As we got to her house the time read 6:12, we stopped at her front door.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" I said back

"Today was the best day of my life, I couldn't stop smiling" She said

I stood silent.

She came close to me. Held my hand one more time and kissed me on the cheek. My heart felt warm. I smiled and closed my eyes. By the time I opened them she let go of my hand and headed inside. I walked home feeling warm in my heart.

I walked past an alley and saw a blood trail in the street. I was stunned. I followed it into the alley and heard a boy's voice. He was about 9. He was crying as he had cuts on his wrist and a bloody knife to his throat. I yelled at him to stop, but there was no response to my command. I ran up to him and pulled him toward me. He was facing me crying.

"What are you doing!" I yelled

"I hate this world, I hate my life, I hate it all" He said

I felt like I remembered those words.

"Don't say that buddy." I said "things will get bette—"

"NO IT WONT" he yelled at me "IT WILL NEVER GET BETTER!" He began to sob more.

I tried comforting. He started to swear as he dragged the knife across his throat leaving a mark. I gasped. He started swearing. I put my hand on his shoulder and he fell back. His body parts fell apart and his eyes came out like he was a doll. I noticed that…the boy…was….

He was me !

I held my head as it burned. I felt drowsy. I fell like I did yesterday. I passed out. I moaned.

These words repeated in my mind as I saw the girl once again.

_**I am floating…Slowly….Deeply…..peacefully….I am safe…**_


	3. Lost in darkness Day 3 chapter 3

_**Day 3**_

_Seeing my own self in my nightmares was a nightmare upon a nightmare…..I couldn't believe what I saw. The boy, he was me. My eyes felt like they were portraying me and something deep inside wanted my sadness to continue on. I had to fight it. I liked Melissa. I liked her a lot. By the way, I made out what the girl was saying…. Something like a name…Jane-…Something like that…. Her physical appearance was becoming more vivid. My dreams were becoming…Almost true. _

I Woke up. In my bed again, the time read 5:45 am. It was Monday, that meant school. I went to New Jersey Central High School. I didn't have any friends there. No one liked me, not even my teachers. I was smart, extremely smart, I just didn't want to show it. Everyone found out about my intelligence in 10th grade. It showed up on my schedule. All AP Classes. AP was nothing for me. I got picked on. Going to my locker to find notes on my locker from "You gay emo", to "fag" all the way to "Go cut yourself u shit" etc. They didn't really hurt, because I got used to it. I mainly went to school and come home. I don't eat lunch. I go to the library to read books. My favorite book is_ Impulse by Ellen Hopkins. _Nothing better about teenagers in a mental facility. Haha.

Anyways, I got up to see if my parents were home. They weren't. I sighed, and I went back to my wonderful warm cozy un-stressful bed. I slept until 8:00 until I had to wake up for school. The funny thing is in those 2 and somewhat 10 or 15 minutes, I had no dream.

I woke up. 7:55 , I decided to get ready for school that was just 2 blocks away. I could easily walk and make it there in time. I got dressed into the normal "dark crap" I wear and washed my face and went off to school with my backpack filled. My school were on top of us with ID's. I didn't wear mine. They really didn't care… They probably felt like they didn't have to worry 'bout me. I made it to school. 10 minutes before the bell rang. I was sitting outside on the grass, under a tree writing and drawing dinosaurs and zombies in my notebook. Everyone walked passed me calling me a fag. I just sighed. I kept drawing. The bell rang. I stood up and went to my first period. My first period was art. It was my favorite period. You could express yourself in anyway. Today, my teacher said to write poetry and then draw a picture, making it compare to the mood of your poetry. I used one of my poetry writings… I ripped it out like perfect lined paper and started to draw while everyone was writing there's. Mine read

_**The wound left by the blade of steel bleeds out as she lies head in hand.  
Wondering why her once seemingly perfect life took such a terrible stand. She says Im not afraid of death  
Im not afraid of you. She began to sow her own wound as it got swollen and turned blue. She had nothing left in life. That night she went sleep and closed her eyes,  
And dreamed of broken butterflies…**_

My brain ached and stung as I began to draw not knowing what I was doing. I had no control over myself. I was drawing lines all over the place until I was finished. I randomly turned the paper over and started to draw again randomly I was done. I studied the picture. I drew the devil's sign…. On one side….And the girl from my dreams stitching a wound on her wrist on the other side. My soul shattered. I wondered what happened. My mind was beating itself. I shivered. Before I could erase it the teacher told me to present mine because she thought I was complete. I hesitated, but then again I didn't care. I walked up to the class, and read my poem. They all sat in awe as did my teacher. She stuttered

"V-Virgil" She said "please show us your picture…"

"Yes Ma'am" I said

I showed my picture to the class. It was the side with the girl. The whole class was amazed at the drawing. They all raised their hands. My teacher pleaded them to put them down until I was done. I was confused, I was done presenting. She silently said to me…

"Flip it over…."

"Wha—" I got interrupted

"Flip it boy!" she said

"O-ok" I replied

I flipped it….The whole class gasped. I knew their intentions were slowly fading as were my teachers. They all sat quietly and studied the sign of the devil. I sighed. I ran back to my seat and sat down. I put my hood over my head.

Other people presented. My teacher still was silent but the kids talked among themselves leaving me alone.

Class ended. I got up and left not looking at anyone. I rushed passed them. I could hear their negative whispers.

"Where you going, Devil boy?" One of them said

A cheerleader said "you gonna go worship the devil, you queer" her friends laughed.

The rest of their whispers became screams to me. All I could hear the rest of the day was "Devil Worshiper."

The rest of the day was boring and quick. I got A's on my Algebra II test and government test. The bell rang and we were dismissed. I walked home. The recollection was on the girls picture I drew and the devils sign. I knew it was a message. Was she the sign of the devil? No, she couldn't be. I had a feeling this would be a long mystery.

I got home. My parents were home. They were in a hangover. I didn't bother them. I walked past my dad going into my room when he said.

"BOY!"

"huh?" I stopped and looked at him

"get your ass over here !"

"O-OK"

I walked over. He raised his hand to my face.

"Now, where were you!" He asked

He acted like I was supposed to NOT go to school.

"At school" I said

"Oh at school, at school" He mimicked me in a high pitched tone

He quickly slapped my face as hard as he could and I fell to the ground hitting my head on the table.

I moaned in pain, about to cry.

"YOU GONNA CRY!" he yelled "YOU LITTLE FUCKING DEVIL WORSHIPER!"

I was stunned. My eyes grew big. I was ultimately afraid of my dad, even if he was in a hangover. I looked at the answering machine as it said one new message. It was from my teacher I knew from instinct.

"I-it wasn't my faul—" He interrupted me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID !" He yelled more.

I was surprised my mom wasn't even stopping him.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..I was jus—"

"JUST WHAT!" he yelled louder. "YOU JUST THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO TRY AND SEIZE THE TEACHER AND STUDENTS INTO YOUR LITTLE DEVIL MIND GAMES. I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS !" He yelled so loud the house shook.

"…." I laid on the floor in silence.

"IF I EVER HEAR THIS CRAP AGAIN, YOU WILL BE OUT OF MY HOUSE BOY, YOU GET IT!"

"Y-yes sir" I said.

"Now go to your room…" he had calmed down.

He lifted me up and threw me against the wall and walked away, to the couch. He started to smoke inside the house, which my mother didn't allow. He turned on the T.V to the maximum volume to block out my mother's screaming. I ran into my room and cried. I got out my knife and wanted to kill myself. I grabbed my knife and began to slowly drag across my arm to my neck and back down. My eyes were deep with red circles and my mind was cluttered. Except the picture of Melissa and the girl. I wanted to focus on Melissa as I thought the girl was a threat. But I saw the girl speak something. I didn't know. She disappeared. Her and the girl gave me strength to stop cutting and fall asleep. I fell into a deep sleep. As the girl came into my mind…. She was whispering something…Something…..I could finally make out. I dreamed. I was having a conversation with her.

_**I am floating…Slowly….Deeply…..peacefully….I am safe..**_

_Authors note__**: **__This was a boring chapter to write I must admit LOL. Day 4 will be better, I promise. It probably is a boring chapter to write, but whatever. Hope your enjoying the series. Virgil's life is just about to "begin." Wait and see….._


End file.
